Harry Potter and the Polyjuice Potion (a fanfic of hp 1)
by LeoraiLove
Summary: Time for Harry Potter... My way. Read a your favorite characters do unpredictable things. What would happen if Ron, Hermione, and Harry weren't all Gryffindor? What if Harry didn't love Ginny? What would happen if Gringgotts was robbed? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1- Platform 9 and 3 quarters

Author Note: Hey! I enjoy Ninja Turtles fan fiction but I decided to take a break and write something for you Harry Potter lovers like me. Please view, review, follow, and favorite me. And read TMNT: A Violent Love Story. Thanks, and enjoy!

Harry POV

Chapter 1-

I was headed off to the King's Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Express.

I hear Uncle Vernon mumbling under his breath. "Wizard. I can't believe he is a wizard."

I just rolled my eyes as I jolted back and forth from my uncle's careless driving skills.

All of a sudden he shouts, "My nephew is a damn wizard!"

This startles me. My snowy owl, Hedwig, who I had bought earlier in Diagon Alley was going insane.

Uncle Vernon looks back at me and Hedwig.

"Shut the stupid owl up." He snarls.

"Sshh, it's okay Hedwig." I assure my owl.

"Why did I drive you anyways?" Uncle Vernon asks.

I shrug my shoulders. Uncle Vernon just rolls his eyes and cusses a few times.

"What platform?" My uncle asks in a snarling, sarcastic tone.

"9 and 3 quarters." I reply. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I was very anxious, but still excited. I'm a wizard for goodness sake!

"9 and 3 quarters?" Uncle Vernon asks, confused.

"Yes." I proclaim.

"Dumb wizards. I'll just drop you off here. Get your damn stuff out of my car and get the hell out of my sight." Uncle Vernon growls.

I nod. I grab my wand which is still in its case. I grab Hedwig who is sitting pleasantly on the perch in his cage.

I open the trunk of my uncle's car. I get my trunk, containing everything from galleons to spell books.

I slam the door shut and walk. I am standing right by platform 9 and 10. But where is platform 9 and 3 quarters?

I ask an employee. He is wearing the correct train station attire. I walk up behind him and set all my stuff down. I tap his shoulder.

"Excuse me, where is platform 9 and 3 quarters?" I ask.

The man looks at me. He has a long, pointy nose, like a witch from a lame Halloween movie. An ugly zit is under his left eyebrow. And his eyes are blue.

"Get lost kid. We ain't got no platform 9 and 3 quarters." The man says in a cruel tone.

"But sir I swear." I begin to say. I go digging through my trunk until I found my train ticket. I show it to the man.

"Look." I continue. "Right here. My train ticket says the Hogwarts Express is at platform 9 and 3 quarters." I point my finger to the train ticket.

"The Hogwarts Express? Sorry kid, we got no Hogwarts Express. Now scram!" The man says.

I heave a sigh of defeat and disappointment. I shove my train ticket back down into my trunk with all my other belongings.

Then I see a family of red heads, right by the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

One boy, who looks about my age, turns to what seems like his mother. They start talking, but I can't make out what they are saying.

I trudge over to them as casually as possible. I tap on the woman's shoulder.

"Excuse me ma'am. Do you know how I can get to platform 9 and 3 quarters?" I ask, my voice shaking a little.

"Oh yes darling. Are you trying to find the Hogwarts Express?" She replies. "I'm Mrs. Weasley by the way."

"Yes, I'm trying to find the Hogwarts Express." I respond.

She nods and says, "Just walk through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10." She smiles like this is super simple.

"Thanks. Oh, and I'm Harry." I say.

"You're welcome Harry." She smiles. "Now go on ahead darling." She gestures toward the big, brick barrier.

I nod and pick all of my stuff up. I close my eyes, and attempt to walk into the barrier. I open my eyes, hoping I am magically on platform 9 and 3 quarters.

I realize I have fallen to the ground and I apparently fainted and was passed out for a little.A red head boy is standing over me.

He hold out his hand. I grab it, and he pulls me up.

"Thanks." I say. "I'm Harry." I stick out of my hand and we shake.

"Your welcome mate." The boy says. "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley."

I beam. "You headed to platform 9 and 3 quarters too?" I ask hopefully.

He nods and I have a silent celebration in my mind.

"Same." I say. "Oh, what happened to me anyways?" I ask out of random curiosity.

"Oh. You close your eyes, and you accidently bumped into me. No big deal." He laughs.

"Oh, alright." I say. I look at the clock. "Should we be going?"

"Yeah." Ron says. "Or we are gonna miss the train."

We walk through the barrier. Ron first, and then me.

When we got to platform 9 and 3 quarters, it was amazing what we saw.


	2. Chapter 2- On the Train

Author Note: Thanks to lilgenious for the review, I really appreciate it. Thanks so much guys. I would really enjoy favorites and follows, and more reviews too! Thanks and enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 2-

Harry POV

A beautiful burgundy train was parked right in front of our eyes. Steam coming out of the top.

"Bloody hell." Ron mutters. "It's amazing."

"Yeah." I say. My glasses are fallen off the bridge of my nose. I push them up while still gazing at the Hogwarts Express.

The wheels start making a chug-a-chug-a-chug-a-chug-a noise.

"Uh..." I stutter. But Ron is way ahead of me. The train's doors are about to close, until Ron walks up. The doors open and he signals me to come with him. I take my stuff and try to run to the train doors.

"I will take your bags." A man says. In skin is olive colored, and his green eyes sparkle like emeralds.

I hand over my trunk. Ron does the same.

I carry Hedwig's cage and my wand to the train. Ron hands his trunk to the man as well. Then he follows me onto the train.

We walk down the long carpeted aisle. I turned my head to the left and saw a blond boy with a snarl on his face. He looked at me with a look of disgust.

I keep walking down the aisle. I feel that everyone's eyes were on me and Ron. I attempt to shrug it off, but I couldn't help starting at the blond boy. Something told me already that we were not going to get along.

My eyes are glancing from compartment to compartment, which most are full of kids.

We get walking further and further into the train. The train slowly starts moving. Chug-a-chug-a-chug-a-chug-a.

Finally, an open compartment. I slide into it and take a seat. The burgundy leather seats have no holes or tears, no anything. Everything on this train is so perfect.

Ron comes into the compartment and slides the door closed.

He sits next to me. "So, that your owl?" Ron asks.

"Yeah." I tip the cage a little so I could look into Hedwig's eyes. "His name is Hedwig." When Hedwig hears his name he looks at me and makes a cute squeak.

Ron smiles and laughs a little.

"Don't you have a pet?" I ask. There is a small box in his hand. It's a square, so it can't be his wand.

"Oh, yeah." Ron begins. He opens the box and places a fuzzy rodent in the palm of his hand.

I stare at the rodent. "A rat?" I ask, surprised. Then I remember being in Diagon Alley to buy Hedwig. There were rats, frogs, not just owls!

Ron beams proudly and looks at his creature. "The name is Scabbers."

I wince. Then I laugh nervously. "H-hi Scabbers." I say.

Ron doesn't seem to notice I'm a little freaked out by his pet. He just casually puts Scabbers in his box and puts the box on his lap.

"So. Do you have any siblings? That are attending Hogwarts?" Ron asks me eagerly.

I shook my head. "Do you?" I ask, even though I already knew that he did. I saw a shorter girl with straight red hair standing by Ron at King's Cross Station. Maybe he has even more than just a little sister.

"Yes. I have many siblings in fact. 5 brothers and 1 sister." Ron says matter-of-factly.

"Want me to name them?" Ron says wildly.

I nod.

"Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred and Ginny." Ron smiles. "Ginny won't be at Hogwarts until next year." He finishes.

I smile too. Ginny must have been the girl Ron was with today, I think.

"So, do you live with your parents?" Ron asks me.

I shake my head. "No. I live with my uncle, aunt, and cousin. I don't like them, but they are the only relatives I have that are alive. My parents died when I was little." Ron and I had just met. I was afraid that I was telling him to much information. When I turn to look at him his eyes are bloodshot.

I tap his shoulder. "Ron all you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He shrugs off my hand. "It's just- What was your last name again?" Ron asks. His voice sounds curious, but somewhat accusing.

"Potter. Harry Potter." I say it like its nothing. To me, it's just my name, nothing to important but apparently to Ron it was more than just a name. I thought this boy was trustworthy and a good friend to have. But he is chucking random questions at me.

"Do you have a lightning scar on your forehead?"

"Are your parents Lily and James?"

"Were your patents killed by He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named?"

"Are you the Boy Who Lived?"

"Ron!" I shout, maybe a little too loudly. "Yes, I have a scar on my forehead. But I don't know if it's a lightning bolt. My parents are Lily and James. All I know about them is that they are my parents and they died. Were they killed? I don't know." I say without taking a breath. I start wheezing a little.

Ron and I sit in silence. Then I hear footsteps outside the compartment. I look outside of our compartment and there are two kids standing there.

A plump boy with sagging shoulders, who I would later learn is Neville Longbottom.

The girl was beautiful. She had long wavy brown hair, that was puffy. She looked very, perfect.

"Hello. Sorry to bother you two, but Neville lost his toad. Have either of you seen it, or could you help us find it?" The elegant girl asks.

"His name is Trevor!" Neville says in a wheezy voice.

Ron looks at the kids. His eyes look to be glued to the girl as well as mine. She waves her hand in front of our faces.

"Hello?" She asks confused. I awake from my daze.

"Sorry. No we haven't seen a toad." I say. Ron's eyes are still glued to the girl.

"Alright." She huffs. "Would you like to help find Trevor?"

"Yes!" Ron snaps out of his daze and immediately answers.

"Alrighty then. C'mon." She gestures for us to follow her.

She stops for a minute. "Oh, mine name is Hermione. Hermione Granger."


	3. Chapter 3- Chocolate Frog Cards

Author Note: Hey! I really appreciate all the support. Keep being awesome. If you any constructive criticism for me, I am always checking my private messages. Any compliments, just write a review. Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 3-

Ron POV-

I follow Harry who follows Neville who is following Hermione. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. The way her hair bounces lightly as she walks. Her eyes glisten like the moon's reflection on a deep lake. Her black skirt swings perfectly. Did I mention her hair? Her pretty wavy brown hair?

We walk into a compartment where a Chinese-looking girl is sitting alone. She has straight jet black hair that shines through the window of the train. Her bangs are cut very nicely.

"Hi. How may I help you?" The girl asks Hermione in a wispy voice.

"We are looking for Neville's toad, Trevor. Have you seen him?" Hermione asks.

"No." The girl replies.

"Okay. Thanks anyways." Hermione responds. She gently closes the door of the Chinese girl's compartment.

"It's hopeless." Trevor huffs.

"Wait! Look over there!" Harry says, pointing to a compartment. There is a little brown toad hopping around. The boy in the compartment is shrieking his head off. He has light blond hair, and a devilish look in his eyes.

"Great job!" Hermione says to Harry. I roll my eyes. I could tell that we would be fighting over this girl.

Hermione slides the door to the compartment open. "Hello." She says.

Neville walks into the compartment as well, but Harry won't go inside. I whisper in his ear.

"Hey. What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"I'm not going in there because of that boy." Harry says. I have to stop myself from laughing out loud. So I just laugh in my head.

"What's the problem with him?" I ask.

By the time Harry opens his mouth, Hermione and Neville have for Trevor the toad, and are heading back to their compartments.

Hermione turns back and waves at us. "Thanks for the help!" She says and giggles a little. I walk into our compartment and Harry closes the door.

"What was your problem with the blond kid?" I ask Harry suspiciously.

"Nothing. Please don't bother me about it." Harry says sharply.

"But please tell me Harry!" I insist.

"Fine!" Harry raises his voice a little bit. "Something about him doesn't seem right. When I boarded the train he wouldn't stop giving me dirty looks. That's all." Harry says simply. I just nod my red head.

The compartment slides open. What now? I think.

"Would you like any sweets?" A slender woman with dark brown skin approaches us. Her black hair is pulled into a low ponytail. She is wearing a white button up blouse with a black apron. She is pushing a grey cart full with everything from sandwiches to jelly beans.

"Can I have a turkey and cheese sandwich?" Harry asks. The slim woman.

She nods and takes a sandwich from the grey cart. The sandwich is wrapped in plastic.

"That will be 3 galleons." The lady says.

Harry pulls 3 galleons out of his pocket and puts them in the lady's palm.

She pockets the money, and gives Harry his sandwich.

"And for you?" She glances towards me.

"Oh, I'll take..." I look at Harry. "Would you like a chocolate frog? Or Bertie Bott's every flavored beans? You ever try a jelly slug?" Ron asks me.

"Uh. I like chocolate." Harry says dumbfounded.

"Two chocolate frogs." Ron says.

"4 galleons." The woman says. She takes two purple wrappers which each contain a wizard/witch card and a chocolate frog.

I hand the lady 4 galleons and she gives me my candy.

I hand Harry the chocolate frog.

"There is a card in there of a famous witch or wizard!" I say excitedly.

Harry takes the package from my hand. We touch hands for a little. Harry's palms are sweating.

"It's okay." I tell him. I bite my lip and try not to laugh. Hasn't he seen wizarding and witchcraft candy before?! Apparently not.

Harry just nods. I excitedly unwrap my chocolate frog, and pull out the trading card.

A man dressed in a purple silk robe is sitting on a wooden throne. He has grey hair, and a long beard, and a pair of spectacles on the bridge of his nose.

"Darn! I've gotten this card a million times!" I shout in disappointment.

"Who is it?" Harry takes the upper right hand corner of the card and bends back, trying to take it from my grip. I hand him the card.

"Albus Dumbledore." Harry mutters. All of a sudden the card springs to life.

"That's right! I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Albus replies.

Harry smiles. "That's so cool," he remarks.

I take the card and put it in my pants pocket. I take the chocolate frog in between two of my fingers.

"Ribbit, ribbit!" The chocolate frog croaks.

I pinch the candy a little then plop it in my mouth as Harry watches in disgust.

"What?" I say through a mouthful of candy.

Harry is still staring at me. He opens his package and takes out the card.

There a pale, bald man is staring grimly at us. His nostrils, well he doesn't have a nose. A wand I pointing at us. The name under the wizard's picture reads,

He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named

Voldemort)

I gasp.

"What is it? Who is this Voldemort guy?" Harry asks. The whole train goes silent, and everyone is staring at me. "What is this all about?" Harry whispers.

I just elbow my friend in the arm and whisper. "He is a bad dude, let's just say that. Never speak his name, okay? To Muggles, that's like cussing." I explain.

"Muggles?" Harry asks. Then the train returns to its usually commotion.

"People that aren't witches or wizards. So like your family. Your uncle, aunt, and cousin, they're Muggles.

Harry nods his head, a simple answer.

Harry and I both forget about the wizard card on Harry's lap. All of a sudden, it springs to life.

"Haha, I found you Harry! You didn't think regular wizards and witches got Voldemort cards in their chocolate frogs, did you?! Well, now I have you, so be prepared!" Voldemort cackles.

"Bloody hell, he's coming for you Harry!" I yell.

The kids on the train don't bother to look at me. They only know that I'm a total scaredy cat. I was almost afraid of my own rat. Scabbers was given to me as a birthday present from my brothers. My mother has seven kids, so she needs to save as much money as possible. That's why I had hand-me-down everything for my first year at Hogwarts. Thanks for a great first impression mom!

All of a sudden a thunder storm begins outside. The scary thing about was not the thunder and lightning, but because the storm came out of nowhere. Nobody saw it coming. It was a bright and beautiful day today, and in the snap of your fingers it was all gloomy and grey.

"Weird." I mumble to myself.

Then, the lights in the train shake and shake until BAM! The power goes out and a few lanterns shatter.


	4. Chapter 4- Dementor Attack

Author Note: All I really have to say is thanks for the support I appreciate it, keep doing it. And enjoy! This next chapter is going to be a short, but very detailed!

Dementor POV

Chapter 4-

Foolish human children, I think. These idiots think they can beat me?

I cackle. Foolish human race.

Voldemort sent us to attack the train. He is very talented. Which makes me cackle even more. He somehow snuck a curse into Harry Potter's chocolate frog making a some foolish witch card turn into a Voldemort card.

One thing also is when Voldemort created us dementors, well that was after he tried to kill Harry Potter. He ended up killing James and Lilly Potter instead. He created us dementors because he eventually wanted to kill Harry Potter. He needed "little assistants" to help him in the process. Then we were born.

He was so stressed because of his failed attempt to kill Harry Potter, that the process of making us didn't work exactly how he had planned. We now aren't the brightest species around, but I guess we are good enough for Voldemort.

I was one of the most recent demontors to be created. So if I were a human I would be "an infant". Infant demontors usually only do minor attacks, and they tend to know an awful lot about the history of dementors.

It almost seems as if we went to school. If you are a lucky dementor and you don't get killed so soon, as an adult dementor your brain is pretty much taken over with fighting skills. Since I'm an infant dementor I know plenty about dementor history, so let me tell you some.

Voldemort knows so much about Harry Potter, it's crazy. Harry Potter has a scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt. Voldemort found a way to get into Harry Potter's head. Which means he can turn Harry Potter's lovely rainbow unicorn dreams into dreaded nightmares.

Voldemort has never given me a mission before. Well he gave me one. I had to call some receptionist at a hospital to see if Voldemort could get plastic surgery on his nose.

When the man on the other side of the phone heard my "dementor language", he freaked out and hung up the phone.

When Voldemort sent me and another dementor to sabotage the Hogwarts Express I was shocked. I should've been honored, after all I was just created! But I was honestly scared. Voldemort can practically kill anyone, and everyone he is attempted to kill has died, except for Harry Potter. Knowing that I was sent to sabotage Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived is freaky. I could die so soon! Die young.

"Haaaaaaaahhhh!" I scream at the children. Their ugly smiling faces are staring at me like I'm some monster. Which I guess to them I'm a hooded maniacal monster.

"Aaaaahhh!" A child shrieks. A stare at a girl with puffy brown hair. But she wasn't the one who shrieked. It was a boy with a mop of orange hair. A red head to be exact. Next to him was a boy with circular, grey glasses and none other than a lightning scar. Harry Potter himself.

"Arvada Kadavra!" The girl with the bushy brown hair yells.

If I were a human and had eyeballs, they would be rolling out of my sockets right now. I hate this girl already.

A green electric bolt shoots out of the girl's wand. I thought the spell missed me or hit someone or something else. But all of a sudden, a huge electric shock shoots through my body. It starts near my chest area and spread over me entirely.

"Aaaaarrggh!" I yelp. The life drains out of me. I never was necessarily alive, but if I was, I would be dead now.

"Is he dead?" The red head boy asks fretfully.

"I think so." Harry Potter says.

I collapse on the ground. I am, gone. I never thought that dementors could be killed with an Avada Kedavra spell. Maybe since I was recently created I can be destroyed with this weakling curse.

But then I thought, maybe I wasn't dead.


	5. Chapter 5- Rowboats

Author Note: I hope you liked chapter 4. It was challenging writing as a dementor but I thought it would be really cool. Thanks, and enjoy!

Hermione POV

Chapter 5-

The glass shards from broken light bulbs are scattered across the carpet. Kids are huddled in corners of the train compartments hugging each other for dear life. They are comforting each other. Some kids are weeping. I'm not one of them. I murdered that dementor. Score!

One thing I didn't realize was that dementors cannot be killed by an Avada Kadavra spell. But at that time I was just going into my first year at Hogwarts. I bought all my year one text books at Diagon Alley, and then I studied them over and over again.

I am a Muggle. My parents are not magical. But I am. I was worried that it may be harder for me to learn lots in a magical school if my parents were non magical. So I studied my books for weeks so I would be totally prepared for what Hogwarts has in store for me.

One of the spells I remembered, Avada Kedavra, was actually in the year two spell book. I felt the spells in the year one spell book were too basic. So I decided to get the year two book as well, so I would be extra extra prepared.

Some kids that tried to harm the dementor have scars over their eyes. The train is practically a giant pile of rubble on wheels. But it's still moving.

Some light bulbs that weren't shattered are slowly flickering back on. A voice speaks for the speakers of the express train.

"Hello future Hogwarts students." The voice says. It's a soothing voice that's smooth and silky. Perfect voice to have talking to you as you sit in a messed up train.

"We thank you for being so mature with that incident. Those creatures are dementors. You will be studying them towards the end of year one, to the end of year five. They are one of He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named's ghoulish creations. Thanks, and we're almost at the school, 20 more minutes!" The speech concludes.

I smile so big, my mouth stretches from eye to eye. We are almost to Hogwarts! I think excitedly. Really excitedly.

All the non broken lights are now on totally, but so many bulbs were shattered that the train was dim.

I went to a couple kids and helped them get up. So were very hurt. A girl with blond hair walks over to me as I'm helping up Neville.

"Hey." She says. "My mother is a doctor. Let me help these poor kids get better."

"Okay." Is all I say in reply. Neville walks with the blond girl to a compartment where several wounded kids are sitting.

After 20 rough minutes of getting knocked around in my seat on the train, we started to slow down.

Chug-a-chug-a. The train begins to halt. Chuuuug-aaa-chuuuug-aaa.

I see the two boys I met earlier, Harry and Ron. I stare at Harry. Something about him seems, familiar. Too familiar.

I walk over to them even though the assistants on the train told us to stay sitting.

I tap his shoulder ever so lightly, so I don't startle him. "Harry?" I ask.

He turns around. When he sees me and smiles. He begins talking, and I can tell he's nervous. "H-hi Hermie. I-I mean Hermione." Harry says.

I giggle. "You're funny." I say, without realizing how dumb I sound.

"What-what's up?" He asks.

"I was just wondering something. Not to be creepy, but is your last name Potter?" I ask. Whether I said "not to be creepy" or not, I still did sound pretty creepy.

"Yes." Harry Potter replies simply. "Ron says I'm the Boy Who Lived."

"You are! You are!" I say to myself. "That's why the dementors attacked the train! Because of you, they were sent to destroy you!"

"Listen Hermione. You seem like a very smart and logical person. Nice too. So can you plead explain to me what is going on? Why am I so important?"

I look at Harry in shock. This kid doesn't know his own life?

"Well. I'm sure you know about He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. Well, he is so powerful with is extra strong dark magic, that he can kill just about anyone. That one person he couldn't kill is The Boy Who Lived, because he was a boy who survived a killing curse from He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. The Boy Who Lived is named Harry Potter. You're full name is Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. It's a good thing sure, but very dangerous too. Now look, if I were all logic and now love, I would be smart and stay away from you. But I have a heart, so I'll help you defeat the dark one." I conclude. I'm out of breath. I said all of that, only taking a breath once.

Harry looks dumbfounded.

"Did you get that?" I ask, hoping he at least heard the last part. I'm not crushing on this boy, but he's pretty cool.

Harry nods his head and shrugs his shoulders a little.

I giggle.

The train comes to a stop. The noise from the train goes to slight whispers here and there to practical madness.

The train doors open, with a Swoosh! The kids get off the train one by one, pushing and shoving to get off the train.

I grab my gingery cat off the leather seat and my wand which is in its case.

I am about to walk out of the compartment and get behind Harry in line.

"After you," he says and gestures in front of him. "Ladies first."

I smile and let my brown locks bob up and down as I slide in front of Harry.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ron elbow Harry in the arm.

I laugh hysterically on the inside. I've never had two boys fight over me before, I think.

The line moves at snail speed. I take about a step a minute.

When I finally got off the train, it's simply spectacular when I see, hear, smell. The sky is a navy blue color with twinkling silver stars.

There is a lake that is a beautiful teal color. There are ten wooden row boats at the dock.

There are flower beds all around us with fluorescent colored tulips and other flowers like daisies and lilies.

On the other side of the lake that is surrounded by flowers, there is a big stone castle with small square shaped windows that are illuminated with a glittery gold color.

A man is dressed in ragged red robes. He has a bushy black beard and bushy black eyebrows. He is leaning against a pink umbrella.

Next to him is a woman with pale skin. She has a long pointy nose. A pair of round grey spectacles are balancing on the bridge of her nose. She is wrapped in emerald green robes and she is wearing an emerald green hat. The hat is your common "Halloween witch costume hat".

Next to the woman is a filthy man. He looks old, his skin is pale and wrinkly, and his teeth are yellow and crooked. His hair is greasy and stringy. A dark grey color. He is loosely wrapped in tan and brown cloth. He is holding a tattered black lantern with a small flame in the center behind the glass.

"Welcome." The woman says. "I am Minerva McGonagall. Head of one of Hogwart's houses, Gryffindor." Her voice seems sweet but it has a sharp edge to it.

"Here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we teach our students lots of information. We want our students to remember that all these things we are teaching them are very important. We treat our students with respect, and we want them to treat us professors with respect. From this moment forward, you will call me Professor McGonagall. There will be more explaining once we get to the school. Your headmaster will speak there and you will be able to get sorted into your houses. You will head over the lake in rowboats. Find a partner, each rowboat fits two people. If you need assistance, Hagrid will help you." McGonagall motions towards the man with the huge beard.

I look around for a partner. But pretty much all the anxious children already have a pair. My eyes can't help but glance at Harry and Ron.

They look not-so-happy with each other. So I decided to walk over to them and see if either of them were willing to partner up with me. I figured they would figuring they both seem to love me.

"Hey. Do either of you want to be my partner?" I ask casually.

"I will," Ron says. Harry pushes him aside so him and I are standing face to face.

"I'll be your partner, Hermione." Harry stutters.

"Uh..." I say in utter hesitation. Then this girl with long, blonde hair that I remember seeing on the train walks up to me.

"Hello fellow first year." She says in her wispy voice.

"Uh, hi." I say in confusion.

"I may seem weird, but I saw what you were doing to comfort the people on the train. We would be good friends." The girl says.

"Uh..." I continue my moment of hesitation.

"Or are you with one of these boys?" She says, giving a concerned glance towards Harry and Ron.

"Yeah she's with me." Ron tries.

"No, she's with me." Harry pushes Ron out of the way and scoffs at Ron.

"Sorry boys, I think I'll be with her." I smile. I like to play tough, hard to get. When people think of Hermione, they may think of a smarty pants girl that cares lots about school. I have to agree, that's very true. But I would enjoy having a boyfriend, and I enjoy watching romantic movies. I knew if I played hard to get now, it will be easier to do it more later.

"Great!" The blonde girl says. "I'm Luna Lovegood."

"I'm Hermione Granger." I say. The girl and I shake hands.

Luna and I walk towards one of the rowboats. I turn my head to look back at Harry and Ron who are pushing and shoving each other in a playful way.

We slowly get into our rowboat. I look around and see some kids already in their rowboats, paddling towards the castle. Some kids are still looking for partners. Sploosh! A kid falls into the water. When his wet head bobs back above the surface, his eyes are glassy, and his cheeks are dotted with salty tears.

"Right left right left." Luna says.

I just simply nod my head. Luna seemed like a great person and all, but something about her just seemed a little off.

Luna and I paddle to the school, right left right left, just what Luna said.

Splash, Sploosh, Splash, Sploosh! The paddles glide through the water as we paddle towards the school. Our paddling slows down as we are approaching the other dock.

We dock the boat and jump out. We see Harry and Ron, almost halfway across the sparkling lake. They are one of the last boats to make it across, so Hagrid is in a rowboat about two meters behind Harry and Ron.

Luna shoots a question at me out of nowhere. "Do you know those boys?"

I stutter. "Yes, I met them on the train. They're Harry and Ron."

"Harry Potter?" Luna questions. I could see the worried look in her eyes.

"Uh, yeah. When I met him, he didn't seem like he really knew much about himself. So yeah, he's Harry Potter no big deal." I say confidently. I didn't want to pour out my emotions to Luna and tell her everything about my friends. But she seemed very trustworthy, and I knew we were going to be great friends.


End file.
